


The Warning

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [9]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Monsters inside, Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Nate recalls what Sanja told him in the fortune teller's tent.Part of the 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Kudos: 11





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the story Monster in the Darkness: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886004 
> 
> Thanks for reading & hope you enjoy!

_I can tell you of the love you will share.  
Of a love so strong it may survive eternities.  
Of comfort.  
Of passion.  
Of truth.  
But I wonder…if I told you of how it could end…would you still be willing to give her your heart, and take hers in return?  
What you fear deepest may come to pass, vampire.  
When the darkness comes, you may break yourself to keep her…but she may do the same for you.  
This love may be the undoing of you both._

Those words played around Nate’s head way too many times. He had tried to forget them. Tried to completely ignore them but he couldn’t. In the still of the night when he was all alone the words crept back on him like a fog. Thick and heavy with no sight. 

There was no running away from her he knew that. She had somehow inserted herself into his life when he least expected it. Centuries of convincing himself that love would never be a part of his life. He was the villain, a vampire with a more than average thirst for blood. It was a struggle being around her. When the adrenaline was moving or focusing on something to distract himself, it was easier. But as she laid on the sofa, curled up beside him it was difficult.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. The scent of her lilac body lotion or the milk and honey shampoo that she bought from the all-natural specialty store in the square. The scent that was most overwhelming was what was inside of her, coursing through her veins. 

Her blood. 

It was a powerful aroma that was sweeter than anything he had ever ate or more intoxicating than any wine. And as he ran his fingers over her dark brown hair to brush it back out of her face and released a heavy breath. 

Emma felt that studying the supernatural would help her with her new position with Unit Bravo. He was the one that felt it was the wise choice, better to know what she was against than fighting against it. Sadly, the more he thought about it, he wished that she should have learned combat with Adam and Mason. He was afraid that she did it just to spend time with him but it turned out she was very helpful with research and was learning a great deal. Much more than other humans were interested in learning.

That night, she had arrived at the house after an extra-long day of working at the police station. She was tired, the long days and nights were starting to wear her down physically. The fatigue was starting to make her skin paler, her eyes not as vibrant as they were when he first met her. He had protested, insisted that she get some sleep but true to Emma’s nature she refused. Grabbing a large tome and proceeded to try to help. Her language skills weren’t the best but with his help they had been improving. 

Nate had joined her on the large, leather sofa immediately even though his mind told him to stay away. His heart wouldn’t allow it. He had to be near her even if they were silent. He needed the feel of her body beside his and Emma was willing to accommodate. As soon as he sat down, she was sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder as she read. As soon as she curled up beside him, the touch was instant. A warmth that he felt immediately. Like a moth to a flame, he was unable to escape it.

His fingers brushed softly across her cheek as she slept peacefully. Probably the first time in weeks. No matter how much she tried to hide it from her mother, from Unit Bravo – from him – she was still running from the dreams that kept her up at night. Emma tried to ignore the dreams and many nights she did. Other nights, he could hear her call out in her sleep, her heart racing, her breath ragged. And he was part of that reason.

The villain. The monster. The creature in the darkness that preys on the weak and helpless. She should be afraid of him but she wasn’t. She loved him so much that she was willing to offer herself to save him as she had with Murphy and the fear demon that had hunted them. She was willing to sacrifice herself for him. The vampire with an unending thirst for what gives her life.

His fingers moved down to the ragged scars across her neck that peaked out from beneath her shirt collar. When they first met, she was wearing tshirts beneath a jacket and jeans. Now she traded her fashion for more professional collared shirts and slacks. Her dark brown hair had grown longer since their first encounter in the warehouse. She had begun to change her entire life because of Murphy and his experiments. 

She was the last one left with the mutation in their blood. Hunted by humans and supernaturals. All wanting her for a variety of reasons and none of them good. 

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and slowly blew it back out. Tilting his head back, he reached behind and removed the blanket from the top of the sofa. Draping it over her body, he tucked it in around her and a weak smile curled his lips as she snuggled even more against him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he held her close and kissed the top of her head. 

“Nate…” she said softly.

Resting his head against the top of her head, he brushed his fingers down her arm. “Shhh…just sleep.”

“I love you,” she said, pulling the blanket up around her neck.

Kissing her on the top of her head again, he said, “I love you as well, Emma. Now sleep.”

It didn’t take long before he felt her body relax again and she was fading into a deep sleep. 

A genuine smile curled his lips as he closed his eyes as he felt her hand sneak out from beneath the blanket to take his. Their fingers twined together. And for a moment, Nate felt their heartbeats begin to beat as one, the rhythm of their breathing in sync. 

Even if he tried to deny it, he was in love with her. He would tempt the fate of the fortune teller’s warning and do everything he could to protect her. Keep her safe for anything that will stand in their way. 

His eyes opened to gaze down at her again and his eyes loved to her neck. 

_What you fear deepest may come to pass, vampire._

It wasn’t losing her that worried him the most. It was her becoming the monster that he was.


End file.
